


Admissions

by Northerlywind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerlywind/pseuds/Northerlywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel likes it when it's quiet in the office. Just him and his work. Still, sometimes he hopes for a bit more. Peggy understands.</p><p>AKA, Daniel comes out to Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

Daniel liked it when it got late. Got quiet. Didn’t have to worry about the guys bashing into him. Didn’t have to hear them making jokes at his expense behind his back or, often, to his face. Didn’t have to squirm under the sidelong glances tossed in his direction from the witnesses they brought in. It was just him, his work, and peace. That said, it didn’t mean he wasn’t getting pretty damn tired. If he could close his eyes for just a few seconds...

A loud clatter jolted him into alertness. He jumped, his heart racing as his mind screamed _guns guns guns._ His gaze darted around until he spotted the object of commotion: his crutch had simply fallen to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and snatched it up, resting the metal support against the desk. Nothing to worry about.

“Working late again, Agent?” A clear, female voice broke the silence, accompanied by the clack of heels getting louder.

He looked up. “Agent Carter,” he smiled jovially. “You know me.” He stretched out his leg, wincing slightly. Sitting too long never did him any good. 

“I thought I’d have the place to myself,” teased Agent- err, Peggy. She came to a halt a few feet from Daniel’s desk.

He grinned, spreading his arms. “Sorry to disappoint.” Daniel leaned back in his chair. “What can I do for you, Peggy?”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” she said, looping around him to march to her desk. Daniel turned his head to watch her. “I’m just picking up a few of my things.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “At this time of night? You do know it’s,” he checked the clock, “Nearly eight o’clock.”

She looked up from her rifling and smiled easily at him. “I could say the same to you,” she deflected, before ducking down again and pulling out a few files. She pushed the drawer shut. 

“Might this have something to do with the mysterious, secret reason you had to go in the middle of the work day?” he called out, turning again as she walked back towards his desk. “Which, by the way, you owe me for. Big time.”

“Perhaps, Agent Sousa. Perhaps,” she said lightly, smirking subtly. He noticed how, again, she dodged his question. She paused next to his chair, crossing her arms and turning to face him. “So, what keeps you in the office all night? No wife to return to?”

“Haha! Nooo,” he said, shaking his head with a small smile. “Nope,” he repeated, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk, “My betrothed is right here.” Daniel smacked an open file with his palm. “Been pursuing a new lead,” he explained. 

“I see,” replied Peggy, raising an eyebrow. “Well, then. Are you, perhaps, in the market for a lady love? I know _several_ beautiful girls who would love a man like you.” She was joking, of course. Just like the other women at the Griffith Hotel, Peggy Carter knew a man didn’t make a woman complete. Still, if a lonely bachelor and a compatible woman were out looking, Peggy surmised she’d make a pretty great matchmaker for the two. 

“Aha,” replied Daniel, raising his eyebrows in turn. “No thank you. I appreciate the thought but...” He hesitated, rubbing his hands together nervously. “You could say I don’t have much of an interest in... the fairer sex.” He released a shaky breath. 

“Ah. _Oh._ Oh I _see_.” Peggy blinked. Then she recovered. “In that case, I likewise know several dashing young men...”

Daniel felt his tension dissipate. He smiled, looking up. “Oh, Peggy. Thank you. Again. But... I have a feeling that finding a man that’s interested in... this,” he thumped his crutch on the floor, “is an impossible feat. Even for you. But thank you.” Daniel kept his smile plastered on, although it took a bit of effort. What could he say, he was searching in a vanishingly slim category. “And anyway,” he continued, without knowing why he was, “I’m not just looking for someone to fool around with for a night. You know?” He fiddled with his pen.

“Oh, Daniel,” echoed Peggy. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. “You’re looking for _love_ , aren’t you?”

He grinned ruefully, dropping the pen. “Yeah,” he said. More’s the pity for him, really. He sighed, pulling at his pant leg and stretching out again, feeling his muscles unknot. 

“You hopeless romantic,” she smiled, gazing at him. Then she straightened, pulling up the strap of her bag. “You’ll find someone. Eventually. I believe it. I _know_ it.”

He smiled, rubbing at his chin. “Thanks, Peggy. I... I certainly hope so.” He let the silence ease in, enjoying the warm glow of the lights. Not for the first time, he thought Peggy Carter wasn’t a woman to be underestimated. He felt calmer, somehow. Now that someone knew. It was odd, wasn’t it? He rubbed his palm on his desk aimlessly. 

“Well,” spoke up Peggy, “I’d best let you get on with it. Unless I can persuade you to be torn away from your files...?”

Daniel cleared his throat. “Erm, probably not. Not tonight. But I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget you owe me one!”

“I certainly do,” she laughed. “Good night then, Daniel.”

“Good night, Peggy.” He watched her walk down the office, growing smaller and smaller until she disappeared behind the door.

_Ahh_. All was silent again. He leaned back in his chair, chuckling quietly to himself. That Peggy Carter. After another moment’s reflection, he sprung forward again and got back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished catching up with Agent Carter (ep. 6) and now I love it. Daniel Sousa is one of my favourite characters, and while I'm on board with shipping him with certain existing female characters, this couldn't get out of my head. It just seemed right. Oh, you two. This is obviously not set after episode six, just think of it as some undefined time prior to the current drama. 
> 
> Lastly, don't forget - save Agent Carter! [Go here to find out how.](http://agentcarter.net/want-more-agent-carter-its-all-down-to-you/)


End file.
